grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless
|season = 2 |number = 16 |epnumber = 38 |prodcode = 216 |image = 216-Guess my name.gif |airdate = March 29, 2013 |viewers = 4.86 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Grimm' & 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up; 'Cult' & 'Fashion Star' Adjusted Down & Final Basketball Numbers |writer = Akela Cooper |director = Charles Haid |co-stars = Christian Lagadec as Castle Spy Tabor Helton as Businessman Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Rumpelstiltskin |previous = |next = |2013 = X }} " }}" is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on March 29, 2013 on NBC. Press Release 'GRIMM' TAKES ON THE TALE OF RUMPELSTILTSKIN WHEN A MYSTERIOUS KILLER TARGETS A VIDEO GAME COMPANY -- When a gruesome homicide brings an office party to a screeching halt, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves battling a Wesen on a completely new platform - online. Meanwhile, Juliette's (Bitsie Tulloch) mysterious hallucinations finally start to take shape, giving them a whole new meaning. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis At the launch party for "Black Forest 2," Dominick Spinner talks to some of the guests while a shaded figure watches from a balcony above. Dominick walks up to the front of the room, grabs a mic, and invites Jenna Marshall, Brody Crawford, and Vicky Edwards to join him. He speaks highly of Jenna for her work on the game, but when she gets the mic, Jenna gives lots of credit to her team. While Jenna is talking, the person from the balcony walks into a side room and stands still as two long fingernails come out of their fingers. Brody runs up and grabs the mic when Jenna is done to make a toast to Jenna. Afterwards, Jenna and Brody escape to the same side room as the mystery person went into, but they don't notice anyone. The person stands nearby with acid dripping from their nails as Jenna and Brody begin to take their clothes off while they make out. They hear a noise from the other side of the room, so Jenna leaves in fear of someone in the room with them. Brody goes to look around the room, and the mystery person quickly stabs him with their nails and cuts him in half at the waist. Jenna hears the sound of Brody falling to the ground, so she investigates. Once she sees Brody, she runs away from the room and screams. Captain Renard is in his office when he gets a call from his confidant. Renard then pulls out a different phone and calls him back. The confidant tells Renard they need to talk the next night and that he will contact Renard when he gets to Portland. A businessman watches the confidant as he hangs up. Juliette arrives home and says if anyone wants to talk, including any spirits, now is their chance. She says she can't help them unless they contact her. She waits as nothing happens and realizes she is just talking to herself. Wu shows Nick and Hank Brody's body. Nick notices that Brody's body looks like it may have been burned by something like acid. Wu then shows the detectives the message on a nearby wall that is written in blood and says, "Play my game." Nick and Hank go talk to Dominick. Hank asks him what Brody did for him and Dominick tells him he was a software engineer. Nick asks if there was anyone Brody didn't get along with and Dominick tells him there is always friction in a creative business, but not enough to kill someone. Dominick tells the detectives that everyone works in teams and that Brody's team worked on the "Black Forest" sequel. Nick asks who was on Brody's team and Dominick tells him Jenna Marshall, the team leader, and also Vicky Edwards and Rashid Raju. He tells the detectives that they all worked on the code, which is a monster breakthrough as it allows more people to occupy a single space at the same time. Dominick tells them the code is a new platform standard and a game changer. Hank says then they're talking about big money, and Dominick adds it's the kind wildest dreams are made of. Nick asks who shares those dreams and Dominick says him and the team but that the company owns the intellectual property. Hank asks what the relationships were like between Brody and the rest of the team and Dominick says there was something going on between Brody and Jenna, but he stayed out of it as long as they were getting their work done. Nick and Hank go talk with the other team members. Nick talks to Jenna, while Hank talks with Vicky. Jenna tells Nick that she and Brody were going out for the last three months. She then tells him what she and Brody were doing at the party right before he died, and she says that when she thought she heard someone in the room with them, she left because she didn't want anyone to see them like that, but when she heard something fall, she went back. Nick asks if she knows what the "play my game" message means and she says she doesn't know. Vicky tells Hank she doesn't know what the message means either. Hank asks if there was any jealousy between her team and the other employees. Vicky says they are all competitive and they all want credit, but at the same time, if one person does well, then they all do well. The phone then rings and Hank tells Vicky to put it on speaker. A deep voice says, "Play my game," and Hank asks what the person wants, but they just repeat themselves. Hank notices the call is coming from inside the building, and Dominick says it's coming from Brody's office. Wu, Nick, and Hank quickly head to Brody's office, but they find no one in there anymore. Hank tells Wu to get the surveillance while he and Nick look around. Nick finds Brody's ID cut in half as well as the title page for with "what's" written on it, the title page for with "my" written on it, and the title page for with "name?" written on it. In Captain Renard's office, Wu shows Renard, Nick, and Hank how the surveillance cameras were all remotely shutoff 22 minutes before the 911 call. Nick tells Renard that techs are looking into how the surveillance was tapped into. Renard asks about a murder weapon and the messages. Nick and Hank say they don't have a murder weapon yet, but they will know more after the medical examiner has a look at the body. Wu says he has read all three of the books with the messages and that they are all fantasy, so there could be a connection between them and the Black Forest game. Renard tells him to check it out. Once Wu leaves, Hank brings up that he thinks this case could involve Wesen. Nick thinks otherwise, as the perpetrator's methods were too systematic and that they may actually be dealing with a normal, human psychopath. Renard states that they can only hope that to be the case. At Monroe's house, Nick tells Monroe about the body being cut in half side to side, but Monroe says he hasn't heard of a Wesen that does that. Nick tells him that the murderer is using acid to cut with. Monroe then asks Nick if he has spoken to Juliette lately and Nick says no. Monroe tells him he appears to be handling things pretty well, and Nick says he misses her but that he can't do much unless she misses him. Monroe heads to bed, and Nick gets a call from Dominick. Dominick tells Nick that there was another guy, Ridley Cooper, who went out with Jenna before Brody, and maybe their breakup wasn't so good. In an unknown location, a man is surrounded by computers and typing away as a puzzle is being solved on one of the screens. Juliette wakes up in the middle of the night and sees a green ghostly Nick at the foot of her bed. She gets up and walks over to the figure and asks what he is trying to tell her. She reaches out and the ghostly Nick disappears. Nick and Hank go to Ridley Cooper's apartment to ask him questions. Ridley's sister, Debra, is also at the apartment. Hank asks Ridley where he was the night before and he says he was home playing video games online, and Debra says they were testing Black Forest 2. Ridley says if they need proof, then they can call the company because they have their game audio, such as voice recordings that show they were playing the game. Nick asks Ridley if he knew Brody and Ridley tells him he did and they'd sometimes to missions together in the game. Nick tells him he was found dead, and Ridley tells him Brody's avatar was also killed the night before by being cut in half. Ridley tells the detectives that Brody was killed by a user named "Nameless" in the game. At the precinct, Wu tells Nick and Hank that the common denominator of all three book pages is that the authors all used . Nick tells Wu that the killer's nom de plume in the game is Nameless. Nick says they need to figure out when Nameless plays and find out who he kills in the game because that could be his next target. At the spice shop, Monroe sets the time on an old clock he brought from his attic and tells Rosalee he just thought it belonged at the shop. Rosalee asks if he is sure he wants to give it to her and he says yes. They kiss just as Juliette walks into the shop. Juliette tells them her visions are getting clearer and that she actually saw Nick, who looked wet and was trying to tell her something. Monroe tells Juliette that the night that she went into a coma, she and Nick came to his house and they were both soaked. Juliette asks if it sounds like her memory is coming back and Rosalee says yes. Monroe says they should tell Nick, but Juliette says no because there are things Nick doesn't want her to know and she doesn't want him to stop her from finding out. She then accuses Monroe of hiding things from her too. Juliette suggests that Monroe and Rosalee come to her house, so that way if she sees something, she can tell them what she sees and maybe they will know what it means. Renard gets a call from his confidant who tells him he is there. Renard tells him he will text him when and where to meet. Nick and Hank meet with Dominick, who tells them that if Nameless is playing Black Forest 2, then he can track him using his login. Dominick finds Nameless in the game, and a few seconds later, he kills Vicky Edwards' avatar. Nick calls Vicky to tell her to close and lock her windows because she might be in danger, and Hank has officers sent to her house. As Vicky closes a window, someone's reflection appears behind her. Jenna gets a call from Vicky's phone, but when she answers it, the deep voiced person that called at the Black Forest 2 offices asks, "Have you guessed my name?" Jenna starts crying and says she doesn't know, and the voice tells her, "Vicky is dying to show you the next clue." Nick and Hank arrive at Vicky's house and meet Wu and another officer. Nick then gets a call from Jenna, who tells him about the man calling her. Nick, Hank, and Wu hurry into Vicky's house where they find Vicky's body cut in half like Brody's. Nick has officers sent to Rashid and Jenna's houses to go bring them to the precinct. On a counter, they find a Sudoku puzzle with some blank spaces highlighted, with a knife stabbed in it, and on the wall, they see "guess my name" written in blood. Rosalee and Monroe are having dinner with Juliette at her house when Juliette asks Rosalee how she met Nick. She tells her it was after her brother was murdered as Nick was the detective on the case. Juliette suddenly sees a ghostly Nick appear and asks Monroe and Rosalee if they see him. They both look and Rosalee asks Juliette to describe what she sees. She starts walking towards Nick and says he is looking at a book. She reaches out to touch him, but he disappears. At the precinct, Wu finishes the Sudoku puzzle and figures out the highlighted numbers are 3121915. Nick, Hank, and Wu try to figure out what the numbers could correspond to, and they guess that it's a date and a time: March 12 at 19:15 or 7:15 PM. They realize they don't have a place, but Nick says maybe they're not supposed to since the killer called Jenna, so Nick shows the puzzle to Jenna in Captain Renard's office to see if the numbers mean anything to her. Renard and Hank ask her if she remembers doing anything on March 12 at 7:15, but she says nothing that she can think of. While they talk, Wu is looking at the three book pages and is getting a little frustrated, when he suddenly stands up and goes to Renard's office and says he thinks he has something. He says all of the authors used a nom de plume, which is the place that goes with the date and time. Nick asks what place, and Jenna suddenly realizes she thinks an IT guy is responsible. She tells everyone that Nom De Plume was a restaurant he asked her to go to, and one day at the office, her team was behind deadline when her computer broke down, so they called their after-hours IT company, and he was the one who was sent out. She tells them he agreed to help her if she went out with him, but she stood him up. Hank asks what his name is and she says it was weird, but she thinks it started with a T. Renard asks if she remembers what he looked like, but she admits to not really looking at him much. Renard says it doesn't make sense that he killed her friends because she stood him up, but Wu says it makes sense if he helped her write the code. Nick asks if that's true and she gets quiet and starts crying. She says when he fixed the computer, he saw the code and told her he could fix that too, but she didn't really listen to him and thinks she passed out from exhaustion, and when she woke up, he was gone and the code was done. She says money started coming her way and her team's way, and the more credit she got, the more she forgot about the IT guy. Renard tells her they're going to put her in a safe house. Monroe and Rosalee ask Juliette questions about what she saw, such as if she knew what kind of book Nick was looking at. She says it was old with handwritten text and a creepy drawing. Monroe then blurts out, "The trailer!" Rosalee asks what trailer, and Juliette asks if it's Aunt Marie's trailer. Monroe realizes what he said and tries to get around questions the girls ask about the trailer. Juliette then realizes she was at the trailer that night everything started. She asks Monroe if he knows where the trailer is and he stays quiet. She tells him if she goes inside, it might help her remember more. He eventually tells her he would have to talk to Nick. She pleads with him and tells him if she can't fully remember Nick, then she is just going to forget him altogether. Renard texts his confidant where to meet and when. Unbeknownst to them, the man who was watching the confidant in Vienna is also in Portland and gets the text as well. Nick tells Renard that the man they're looking for isn't employed by the company Jenna called. He's an independent contractor who works the late shift. Renard asks if they got a name and Hank says no. There is no address or social security number and no phone numbers they can track. Nick says he hacked into the system and that somehow his billing address isn't connected to his phone. Nick and Hank go to the trailer and find an entry on a Fuchsteufelwild. Nick finds a bunch of weird names listed and realizes they all use the same group of letters. They bring the letters back to Wu at the precinct, and Wu questions where they got the letters. Nick says it's a compilation of names of killers in similar cases dating back a long time. Wu puts the names into an anagram solver and finds 221 possibilities of names beginning with a "T." Hank says they have to match one of the names with players playing the Black Forest game, and Wu says they'll need access to the servers for that. Nick and Hank take the list to Dominick, who compares the list to names in the system, and they eventually get a match: Trinket Lipslums. Dominick asks how they can draw him out and Nick says they need to get into the game. Dominick says he can do that, but Hank says not from there. Jenna is at her house playing the game, when she runs into Nameless. He asks if she's figured out his name yet. He says time is running out because they had a deal, one she failed to keep. She tells him she knows who he is and he says he doesn't believe her, otherwise she'd say it. She then says, "Trinket Lipslums," and kills his avatar in the game. He freaks out and starts throwing and breaking things. He then searches for Jenna's address and says, "This game is not over." Renard meets with his confidant at a cafe. They discuss what's going on with the Royal Families, and the confidant gives Renard a thumb drive. They continue talking about needing to keep a strong relationship with the Resistance, when Renard notices the man who followed the confidant from Vienna place a suitcase on the ground and leave. Renard runs and grabs it, and he throws it out a door, just before the man detonates a bomb inside of it. Renard fights the frightened crowd to get out of the cafe to find the man. The man is about to start shooting at Renard and the confidant, but Renard shoots him first, killing him. Trinket sees Jenna leave her computer, and he quietly breaks in through a window. He follows Jenna, and when he opens the door, the woman he thought was Jenna is actually an officer, and she pulls her gun out as Nick appears too. Trinket runs as Hank and Wu come into the house. Wu follows Trinket up the fire escape as Nick and Hank take the stairs to the roof. Trinket uses the acid on his nails to cut through the metal at the top of the ladder as Wu is on it, causing it to come apart at the top and leaving Wu holding on tight to avoid falling to the ground. Nick and Hank get to the roof and point their guns at Trinket who woges. Nick tells him, "It's not going to work Fuchsteufelwild," which catches Trinket off guard. Trinket says he can't lose and runs and jumps off the roof. Renard puts the thumb drive into his computer at the precinct and finds a bunch of names encrypted. Nick arrives at Monroe's house and finds him sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Monroe tells Nick that Juliette remembers seeing him at the trailer and that now she wants him to take her there. He tells Nick he accidentally told her about the trailer because she was seeing something that turned out to be him at the trailer. Nick says to tell her he can't take her there, and Monroe tells him Juliette said that if he didn't help her remember him, she would forget him once and for all. Nick asks how she planned on doing that and Monroe says by leaving Portland for good. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Fuchsteufelwild Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on January 23, 2013. *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. Continuity *Renard's Confidant told Sean Renard that Eric Renard was visiting . *Renard and his affiliates have contact with the Laufer. *Renard's Confidant was worried about someone named Meisner; Renard responded that they needed him until they no longer needed him. *The Confidant referred to "your brother and the other six houses." Trivia *Captain Renard references the , a serial murderer in California in the late 1960s and early 70s who played word games with the police. *Renard's Confidant gives Renard an encrypted file on a thumb drive. Names in the file included: ** , which is the lower house of the Irish Parliament. **Jakob Wilhelm, a probable reference to and . *Cooper's apartment number, 216, is a reference to the episode number. *Trinket Lipslums is an anagram for the infamous fairy tale villain, Rumpelstiltskin, who could spin straw into gold much like Trinket could spin broken code into a valuable virtual product. **Spinner, the surname of the character Dominick Spinner, also may have been a reference to the Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale, as it originated as an occupational name for a spinner of wool or yarn (derivative of Middle English, Middle High German spinnen, meaning "to spin"). *Vicky's Black Forest 2 character is named "Miller's Daughter," a reference to the heroine of the Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale, who in most versions was the daughter of a miller. Like the character in the fairy tale, she forgot the strange man's name but was able to recover it before the crucial moment thanks to some sneaky research. *Jenna Marshall's Black Forest 2 handle is Aeryn_Sun, which is the name of one of the main characters in Farscape. *The Sudoku puzzle in the episode is actually unsolvable; while it is possible to get the necessary information from the puzzle, four of the squares can not be proven to be any specific number. References